Painboy
Painboy or "Mad Dok"]] An Ork Painboy, also known as a Mad Dok, is an Ork Oddboywhosefunction can be assimilated to what other races would call a medic. They are responsible for fixing injuries even the Ork physiology cannot repair, such as severed limbs and brain damage. History Orks, as a race, are extremely tough and resilient: the only sure way to definitively kill one is decapitation. Many an unfortunate opponent has had the nasty surprise of seeing the Ork they had just disembowled or chopped a limb off simply keep on coming barely hampered by the terrible wound. Their resilience and regenerative capacities have their limits however, hence the "Brain Boyz" (as their creators are known to the Orks) saw fit to provide them with specialists with a genetically encoded knowledge of and passion for the inner workings of the Orkoïd body. Such Orks often call themselves "Medikork" or "Medboy" (a bastardization of the Low Gothic term of "Medic"), but to most Orks they are known as Pain Boyz, Butcherz or Mad Doks. Instead of the conforting presence that Medics of other races are to their own kin, Pain Boyz are a bad news to be avoided at all costs to the Orks. This is because all Pain Boyz are extremely enthusiastic about their role, but having only rudimentar knowledge of their craft, and no consideration whatsover for their patient's (or rather victim's) confort, having to undergo treatment from one of those Oddboyz is a quite traumatic experience, even for the hardiest of Ork. The best a patient can hope as pre- and post-treatment assistance is the local variant of anesthesia (Basically, a severe concussion induced by a good wallop on the head with a stout mallet!). Pain Boyz are very enthusiastic about their job, and never hesitate to open up a body part and start poking around into it, "just to check if everything works", even if said body part is not wounded. If all goes well, the Pain Boy will not get too distracted by his poking around and will eventually get to repairing the damaged body part, but it is not uncommon for an Ork to require treatment for a blasted leg to wake up with a replacement arm, because the Dok found that his arm wasn't working correctly. And even that is not much compared to the consequences of the Dok getting a "revolutionary" idea, and attempting an experimental procedure on his patient, such as the the greatly feared Squigbrain transplant. Orks are surprisingly resilient and have had arms, legs and even heads swapped around and the Ork in question has survived to tell the tale, but all of these potentially fatal outcomes makes that an Ork will only go to a Painboy when he has truly no other choice left. Painboyz are also responsible for attaching Bioniks to Ork patients, and as such closely collaborate with the Mekboyz who create those crude contraptions. They also have a hand in outfitting Orks with Karapaces and Mega-Armour and in the creation of Deff Dreads. Wargear All Painboyz carry an enourmous assortment of saws, knives, cutters, pincers and other tools they use to poke around in their fellow's bodies, which are collectively known as "Stabby Bitz", and double as quite efficient close quarter weapons. Many Doks also carry an 'Urty Syringe, which is a huge syringe they use to inject some "medical" liquid into their victims, and also double up as a potent poisonous close quarter weapon. Also, some Doks brew Fighting Juice, an horrible concotion of stimulants who can keep even a pretty badly wounded Ork going. Painboyz are quite often assisted by Gretchin assistants, who carry part of the Doks gear, and do their best to assist the Ork at his craft. Very enthusiastic, but catastrophically inapt, the Gretchin assistants as often makes thing worse for the patient as they actually do help him. Lastly, very succesful Painboyz are known to be accompanied by a coterie of Cybork bodyguards they have created themselves. Famous Mad Doks *Mad Dok Grotsnik - Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka's savior and personal physician, Grotsnik is one of the most infamous Mad Doks, and the first ever to come up with the idea of the Squig brain transplant. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition) *''Gorkamorka'' rulebook (Specialist Game) Category:P Category:Ork